Eres el campeón, ¡Demuestra ese valor!
by Salazar de las Torres
Summary: Kalm acaba de derrotar a Dianta, tomando su lugar como el nuevo campeón de la liga de Kalos, habia pensado que el valor necesario para superar tremenda prueba no podia ser superado; ¡Pero que equivocado estaba! pues como se daría cuenta, para un evento próximo a suceder necesitaria reunir aun más


No podía creerlo, la batalla había terminado, y por más irreal que me pareciera conseguí derrotar a Dianta, era el nuevo campeón de la liga pokémon de Kalos, la emoción que sentí era solo comparable a la aventura que había vivido para llegar hasta aquí; los cuatro reyes celestiales fueron un gran reto, más sin embargo, no se comparó a la batalla contra Dianta. Ahora, solo faltaba ingresar al salón de la fama para concluir este encuentro; el ver registrados a los pokémon con los que viaje y compartí tantas experiencias registrados indicando que fue gracias a ellos por quienes me convertí en campeón trajo lagrimas a mis ojos.

El registro había finalizado, empero el comentario que me hizo Dianta, algo sobre una sorpresa que me tenía guardada el profesor Ciprés me intrigo, sin embargo como sabría de qué se trataba dentro de poco decidí no darle más importancia y no pensé más sobre ello.

Salí al fin del edificio de la liga, y vi a mis amigos reunidos, todos tenían una cara que demostraba intriga, me imagino que se estarán preguntando si triunfé, no me sorprende que estén ahí, puesto que me había encontrado y enfrentado con Serena en la Calle Victoria en mi camino hacia la liga. Beni, Trovato y Xana se encontraban ahí no obstante, mi mirada se dirigió directamente hacia su derecha.

Ahí se encontraba una muchacha de pelo rubio atado en una coleta, y es en parte gracias a ella el que logré llegar hasta aquí, pues con nuestras constantes batallas tanto en equipo como uno contra el otro, fui creciendo como entrenador pokémon. No sé exactamente en qué momento se despertó un interés en mi hacia ella, fue en algunos de nuestros encuentros, tal vez fue en nuestra primera batalla en la torre maestra, o en aquel momento en el que formamos un equipo en la fábrica de pokeball para derrotar al team Flare; de lo que si estoy seguro es que al derrotar a Lysson el que mis sentimientos por ella quedaron definidos, me había enamorado de ella, por lo que grande fue mi desdicha cuando al salir de la base del team Flare me dijo que solo me veía como un amigo (o por lo menos fue como yo lo entendí).

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo, con ella frente a mí, necesite incluso de más fuerza que cuando enfrente a Dianta para no correr hacia ella y abrazarla para después besarla en la mejilla. A pesar de esto mis esfuerzos fueron desperdiciados, ya que al acercarme a mis amigos Trovato recibió una llamada de parte del profesor Ciprés (según me enteré después), cuyo mensaje se vio confirmado por mi cara de felicidad, fue entonces cuando cierta persona corrió hacia mi encuentro, salto y se aferró a mi cuello, yo al no esperar esto perdió el equilibrio, resultando en la caída de ambos al suelo – No podía esperar menos de ti Kalm – exclamo Serena – sabía que había elegido bien a mi rival y amigo.

Me resigne, al parecer jamás podría cambiar este hecho – Por supuesto Serena y es en parte a nuestros combates el que haya llegado hasta aquí –

\- Oh vamos – exclamo Xana – suficiente con los halagos, déjenlos para después –

\- Es cierto, el profesor Ciprés quiere que regresemos a ciudad Luminalia lo antes posible – aclaro Trovato

\- Felicidades Kalm – concluyo Beni. 

Tengo que admitir que el desfile fue algo inesperado, por más que haya derrotado al team Flare, tan solo esperaba palabras de agradecimiento o algunas palmaditas en la espalda a lo mucho. He de aceptar que el combate contra A. Z. y su reencuentro con su Floette me alegraron mucho.

Ahora me encuentro en el TMV viajando hacia ciudad Baltik, viendo en retrospectiva me doy cuenta de que he pasado por muchos problemas, hablando de problemas, espero que Matiere esté llevando la partida de Handsome y el hecho de ser la nueva dueña de Handsome &amp; CIA mejor que en el momento en que me despedí de ella, yo por mi parte al ser el nuevo Handsome y su socio la ayudaré en lo que pueda, ser el campeón de Kalos debe de servir de algo.

Serena me ha llamado por medio del holomisor, tal parece que también se encuentra en ciudad Baltik, y ¡oh sorpresa! Quiere tener una batalla contra mí; que importa, me pregunto cuanto habrá mejorado.

He vuelto a ganar y aunque triste en un principio la expresión de Serena también demostraba felicidad.

\- Cuando empezamos nuestro viaje pensaba que lo más importante era lo diferente que yo consiguiera ser al resto de ustedes. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad; eso da absolutamente igual. A fin de cuentas, es natural ¿no? Soy como soy… y eso me hace diferente. –

Esas fueron las palabras que me dirigió Serena. – Creo que tienes la razón – y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su cara de sorpresa no me pasó desapercibida. Por Dios que he hecho – Y-yo lo siento Serena, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda, creo que será mejor que me vaya – al decir esto di media vuelta, con la cara completamente roja, mas sin embargo no pude avanzar, pues Serena me retenía.

\- Espera Kalm, voltea, por favor – se dirigió a mí con un tono muy serio y al parecer noto el no tan sutil tono que coloreaba mi cara – Quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo ¿Te gusto?

Y ahora que le digo, rayos porque tienen que ser tan intuitiva, aunque creo que mi reacción ayudo a que se diera cuenta, vamos campeón, demuestra ese valor. Mi respuesta fue simple y directa.

\- Así es Serena, me gustas – lo que sucedió después sí que no me lo esperaba, pues esto tuvo como consecuencia a Serena sonrojándose – Rayos Kalm no sé qué decir, es obvio que no me desagradas, pero… además eres un gran amigo y te quiero… que digo… em, en realidad jamás me he puesto a pensar en ti de esta manera por lo que no tengo una respuesta, aunque… ¡Ya sé! Podrías empezar invitándome al café Soleil que esta sobre el Bulevar Sur en ciudad Luminalia, quien sabe, tal vez así pueda pensar bien mi respuesta.

\- Estaría encantado – le respondí; dicho esto comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la estación del TMV – Dime Kalm – me preguntó Serena - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a ciudad Baltik? El desfile fue hace algunas semanas, mientras llegabas tuve que entretenerme combatiendo en la Mansión Batalla –

\- Bueno, sobre eso – le respondí – han pasado muchas cosas en ciudad Luminalia, pero no te preocupes te contare en el camino -.


End file.
